


You Oughta Be In Pictures

by Ladytalon



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Green Lantern Corps - Fandom, Justice League of America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their children find a rather intimate record of their relationship, Tora and Guy decide to find out exactly what their daughters saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Oughta Be In Pictures

_"C'mon, baby – it'll be fun!"_

__

Tora bites her lip and wriggles on the bed uncomfortably. "I don't know, Guy… what if someone finds it? These things wind up on the internet all the time."

_Her lover glances over his shoulder at her from where he's setting the camera up. "Nobody's gonna find it, honey…but if they **did**, they'd learn a thing or two from the pros!"_

_Giggling, Tora settles back against the pillows. "Okay."_

_"See? There ya go," Guy says encouragingly. "Hey, sit up for a second? Just gotta make sure I got this set up right."_

_Tora sits up on her knees, stretching her arms towards the ceiling and feeling more than a little silly. "Like this?" Grabbing one of the pillows, she starts bouncing on it suggestively. "Or how about **this**?" she laughs, blushing._

_"Hot damn, that's more like it," he sighs appreciatively. "Hey, don't start without me…!" giving a final glance into the lens, Guy adjusts it slightly and hurries over to the bed._

  
"So much for nobody ever finding it," Tora pointed out.

"Well, it ain't too bad _so_ far," Guy mused, leaning back and wrapping an arm around her.

Tora snuggled into his side, pulling the coverlet around them. "That's because we didn't _do_ anything yet. I wasn't really planning on telling the girls about…you know…until they got a little older, but we'll have to tell Aesa about a few things."

Guy coughed. "Uh, when you say 'we', what exactly…"

"I mean _we_, Mr. Honor Lantern!"

Her husband picked up the remote control hurriedly. "Let's just finish watchin' this, huh?"

  
_ _After joining her on their bed, Guy pulls Tora onto his lap as she wraps her arms around his neck. "You're so damn beautiful," he murmurs, nuzzling her neck._ _

__

It doesn't take long for her to forget her shyness. "I know," Tora laughs and kisses him, hard. She presses against him as they kiss for several minutes more until he begins to tug at her clothing; Tora lifts her arms to allow him to remove tank top off and toss it on the floor. Guy shifts his weight to unbutton his jeans, and Tora hardly blushes at all as she brushes his hands aside so that she can do it herself. "Lean back?"

_"You got it, baby." Leaning back on his elbows, Guy spreads his legs to allow her to settle between them. Tora runs her hand down the front placket of his jeans, darting a self-conscious glance at the camera before bending down to concentrate on her task._

_Guy looks over at the camera with a grin, lifting his arm and-_

  
Tora snatched the remote away from Guy and pressed Pause. "Did you just give yourself a thumbs up?"

"What? _No_," Guy said defensively. "Why would I…" he trailed off as Tora rewound it and played it back at half-speed, confronting him with the evidence. "Oh."

Rolling her eyes, Tora pressed Play again and was immediately confronted with the sight of her treating Guy to a blowjob. "I hope Aesa doesn't need therapy after watching this. Maybe we should just…" She tilted her head at the screen thoughtfully. "Hmm. So _that's_ what it looks like from the side."

  
_Guy threads his fingers through her shoulder-length white hair, lifting his hips to push up into her mouth when she braces both hands on his thighs. "Goddamn, Ice, that's – ah…!"_

__

__

Tora shakes her head from side to side briskly, causing him to groan out her name again before she comes up for air. Tossing her hair out of her face, she smiles as Guy wraps his arms around her waist and rolls her beneath him, trying to kick his jeans off. His efforts only cause the denim to tangle around his legs, and he curses as he rolls off of Tora to extract himself.

  
"Gardner the Graceful," Tora snorted good-naturedly.

"Are we watchin' this, or just makin' fun of me?" Guy demanded. "Cause I thought we were gonna watch it."

She laughed into his chest and slipped a hand beneath the blankets to distract him. "But you're so adorable when trapped by your own clothes."

  
_Wrathfully banishing his pants to the farthest corner of the bedroom, Guy once again applies himself to the enthusiastic seduction of the woman in his arms. Tora's undergarments sail across the room within moments and they rub against each other, kissing, until he drops his head to nuzzle her breasts._

__

__

Tora arches her back, murmuring encouragement as he touches her and kisses his way down her body to the junction of her thighs. "Oh, Guy…mmm, **yes**…"

_He ducks his head down to press his mouth between her legs, curling his arms around her spread thighs to hold her still – soon Tora's murmurs become moans, which then become cries of pleasure that grow increasingly louder. "Guy…Guy…oh, oh **God**, I'm – I'm coming, I'm going to…!" She screams her release, writhing beneath the big man holding her down._

_When she flops back down on the bed, Guy kisses the inside of her thigh lovingly and hauls himself up over her again._

  
Tora cleared her throat, not really knowing where to look. "I think that's all they watched," she said, feeling as if her face is on fire. She'd never really realized how loud she is – why, the girls have probably heard her before now and maybe even the _neighbors_…! "We can turn it off now, Guy."

Guy still had his eyes glued to the screen. "Damn, I got some good moves… you say somethin', babe?"

"We can turn it off now."

"Oh, it's just gettin' to the good part," her husband assured her. "Just wait for when - yeah, right there! You see that? That's like… like… one of them triple axels from the skating you like so much. Gold _medal_, baby. Here, lemme rewind it…"

"_Guy_!"

He turned to her, green eyes puzzled. "Thought you wanted to watch it."

Blushing, Tora avoided his gaze. "We did."

"Not _all_ of it." Guy started to smile, waggling his eyebrows as he reached for her. "Hey, whaddaya say we make a sequel?"

She batted his hands away. "Guy…"

"I can use my ring-"

"And have you accidentally transmit it to everyone else the next time you, Kyle, and Kilowog get drunk? I don't think so – and doesn't using your Lantern Ring as a… a _marital aid_ fall under the category of 'personal gain'?" Tora pointed out.

Guy caught her hand and guided it under the blanket again. "Nah, the Book of Oa don't say nothin' about that – I checked last time I was there, and Salaak said-"

"Salaak!" Tora snatched her hand back immediately. "Guy, you _didn't!_"

Snickering, Guy collapsed against the pillows. "Course I _didn't_. I just told him I was lookin' for the passage that said Oa should have its own nude beach, and he told me to go home so's he wouldn't get a bigger headache than he already had." Tora sighed in relief and allowed him to tuck her beneath his arm. "So about that sequel…"

"I'll have my people call your people," Tora promised, but slid her hand down his chest anyway.

Guy sighed as she clasped the warm, thick object of her search. "I guess rehearsal never hurt nobody."

_fin_


End file.
